Volume One Old wounds
by xxhanzyxx
Summary: The first of my novels based around Dick Grayson and his life in becoming a hero in his own name. After leaving Batman’s side as Robin, the new solo hero sets upon making the world he lives in a better place as Nightwing.
1. Chapter 1

Old Wounds

By

xxhanzyxx

_The first of my novels based around Dick Grayson and his life in becoming a hero in his own name. After leaving Batman's side as Robin, the new solo hero sets upon making the world he lives in a better place as Nightwing._

_In this story Dick has to face Bruce for the first time since his departure and realises that the bitterness still lies deep between them but a new character enters his dark life, hoping to bring them closer, Barbara Gordon, but has she got secrets of her own?_

_But if that isn't enough for this new hero, he has to face one of Batman's most dangerous villain and add him to his own rogues gallery hopefully with success…_

_I am not basing this story on either the comic, film or animation and am not protesting that what I am saying is correct because I am not, this is just how I would have done things if I had my dream job so don't sue!!!_

_Now onto the story… enjoy…_

**ROBIN NO MORE…**

_After leaving Batman's side as Robin, the new solo hero sets upon making the world he lives in a better place… but not as Robin._

_In this story Dick has to face Bruce for the first time since his departure and realises that the bitterness still lies deep between them but a new character enters his dark life, hoping to bring them closer, Barbara Gordon, but has she got secrets of her own?_

_But if that isn't enough for this new hero, he has to face one of Batman's most dangerous villains and add him to his own rogue's gallery hopefully with success…_

**Old Wounds**

**Chapter One**

"Get out... NOW!!" One of the masked men calls out as he scampers towards the docks, where their boat awaits.

His allies look at him, bewildered before looking through the roof window to see a shadowy figure peering through.

"It's him!! It's the Bat!!" One cried out, before grabbing as many bags he could carry.

"Come on" He yells back to the younger, less wise to the underground world of armed robbery and murder, who was struggling with the heavy loads.

All of a sudden an eerie silence entered the room, the young man left behind felt the chilling air move suddenly behind him... he could sense some one was there. He froze leaning over the ammunition that they so desperately tried to steal.

"Need some help with those sir?" A tall dark figure said from behind him.

The man cautiously looked around to see where the others had gone, to realize that he was the only one left.

"Don't worry, they haven't left you" The shadowy figure said as he pointed over to the corner.

The man hesitantly followed the muscular arm in the direction he was pointing, to see the men slouched on the floor, not a move was made between them.

"Yyyou… you've killed them?" He stuttered, terrified "But the … the Bat don't kill!!"

"No he doesn't does he... but then again, I'm not Batman am I?"

The man watches his every move as the figure slowly comes from out of the shadows towards him, he curls up, shaking in fear as he braces himself for the end... He listens until there are no foot steps to be heard before raising his head to look into the eyes of his killer, there, towering above him was a black outline of a man, like although he was staring into the shadows, he had a mask covering only his eyes, leaving a white glare from where his pupils would be.

"Wwho… what are you?"

"You're worst nightmare" The figure menacingly replies.

"No! st-stay back!" The man screams as he stumbles across the ground and grabs a gun, which fell from out of one of the bags. "I'll- I'll shoot!" He desperately warns the figure who was still standing in front of him, not hesitating at the thought that the man might shoot.

"Oh sweet…" The figure sarcastically remarks as he watches the trembling mans hands trying to take aim, before suddenly smashing it out of his weak grip in a blink of an eye.

The fallen man was then lifted up off the ground, leaving only the unknown figure holding him, staring right into his eyes.

"You know what, out of all the crooks and low lives of this city, you lot I hate the most… that and un-funny clowns!" The figure furiously says.

"Please don't, don't kill me, I'll change, I've never done anything like this before, I wont again, I promise I won't ple…"

The mans words were cut short as he was thrown to the floor, he struggled to get to his feet but before he could he was pushed back down, overpowered by the figure leaning over him.

"Just you make sure you don't, coz next time I have to chase after you, your pathetic pleads for mercy won't help you… Kapeashe?"

"Yeah you got it sir, neva again"

"Oh… and just in case we do run into each other again, don't ever call me Batman… the names Nightwing"

The dark figure then stands up, just as a flash of lightning strikes the sky, lighting up an electric blue symbol of a bird across his dark chest before majestically swinging onto the railings and onto the roof disappearing from sight. The man slouches against the wall, relive across his face shines through as he takes a long sigh, he soon clambers to his feet and slowly walks towards the two motionless men lying on the floor, he reluctantly moves the bigger of the two onto his back, so that he could see what might have been his fate also, as he does, a slight groan is heard, as the two men begin to awake from being instantly knocked out, he quickly lifts both the men to there feet.

"What the hell was that" The largest of the three men said.

"I- I don't know" He looks towards the roof window to where the figure made his clear exit.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

Later on Nightwing takes solitude high above one of the many skyscrapers towering over Gotham city, gazing at the lights shining through the darkness and listening to the gentle whistling of the wind.

"Why did you give the kid such a hard time?" Nightwing hears a woman's voice from behind, surprised, he stands from his crouched position to face the person talking to him.

'Huntress' He sighs to himself as he looks at her proudly standing behind him, the moon light shining on her beautiful face and her black, glistening hair waving in the midnight breeze.

"Checking up on me are you? Or are you just writing notes on how to be the greatest crime fighter Gotham has ever seen huh?" He folds his arms, mocking a hero pose.

"Well if that was the case, I wouldn't be following you now would I" She sarcastically quips "You gonna answer my question then… oh great one!"

"Why shouldn't I have?"

"Well you knocked the other two out instantly, why did you go all out to terrify the kid?"

Nightwing smiles at her comments and looks out into the night sky "The other two are criminal through and through, there was hope for them, but that kid still has a chance in life, he didn't want to be there, probably forced into it I'd guess, I thought maybe if I scared him enough he wouldn't get involved again"

Huntress looks at him, astounded at his response "Well there is a heart in there somewhere after all… 'Nightie'!" She quips as she puts her hand on her hip.

"There just might be" He turns to face Huntress as he raises an eyebrow.

"Id sure love to feel its effects one of these days" The Huntress flirtatiously comments.

"Maybe… if your lucky" He replies with a similar gesture before taking hold of her waists and bringing her closer into him.

"You just have to ask nicely first" He smiles down at her.

The Huntress gazes longingly into Nightwings dark eyes and strokes the side of his face, admiring his perfect features "Am I asking nicely now?"

Nightwing smiles before kissing her passionately, His hands move down the length of her body. She responded immediately, losing herself, she leans into him and wraps her arms around his broad, muscular shoulders.

"I love it when we have these kind of conversations!" She sighs after there passionate embrace.

"Yeah… well, till next time then" He then releases Huntress and walks towards the ledge of the skyscraper.

"It's always next time with you" she pouts

"You know me too well… 'Hunty'" Nightwing replies before taking a firing rope from his utility belt.

"Hey… wait… you just cant…"

"Sorry gorge… one of us gotta catch the crooks, you should try it some time" He sarcastically adds as he shoots a jump rope at the next building and checking that it's secure.

"Hey!" She shouts with a wide grin on her face.

"Next time" He calls back before jumping off the side of the building.

"Yeah… next time!" She replies as she watches him jump off the side before spotting him again swinging away from her at high speed. She watches him disappear into the night, before disappearing herself.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three**

"BEEP BEEP BEEP … BEEP BEEP BEEP" The sound of the bedside alarm rings through the room.

Moaning as he reaches over to hit it silent so he can again go back to sleep in the comfort of his bed, which he has been spending little time in recently, but before he could, he is interrupted by the ringing of his phone from the lounge, he reluctantly gets out of his bed, stretches and puts a shirt on before going through to answer the phone.

"Hello" He says with his deep morning voice which he then coughs off.

"Oh you're finally in, I began to think you had change you're number or just barred my calls"

"No, no… I've just been really busy with… things that have got out of hand I needed to sort out, I was going to ring you this weekend, looks like you knew"

"Yeah sixth sense they call it, so what were you going to say when you were 'supposedly' going to ring me?"

"I was going to say that I got the weekend booked off and wondered whether you'd like to spend it with me?"

"Right, the whole weekend!"

"Yeah, why, that so bad?"

"No it's not… it's just, well you always promise that where going to spend this romantic weekend together, just the two of us, until your work calls and just as I'm getting excited about spending some time with you, you cancel, can you see why I'm not over the moon?"

"I know, I know and I'm sorry, so I want to make it up to you"

"I shouldn't be giving you another chance Dick, my friend all tell me that you're not worth all this and that I should find some one who actually appreciates me, not just as a trophy"

"That's not true Mandy, you know how I feel about you, you know me better than them, you know how busy I am with things, I know I'm pushing my luck, but I promise that I am not standing you up again… you believe me don't you babe?"

"Yeah, I wanna believe all this is true, but my friends say it's too good to last"

"Don't listen to them, there just jealous that there boyfriends aren't planning nice weekends for them too!"

"Ha!"

"So were cool?"

"Yeah… for now, but I warn you, one more slip up and that's it so you betta be there" She says as she hangs up the phone.

"Love you too" He replies to the dead line before hanging up.

"You heard her right" He says as he falls onto the couch behind him.

"This is my last chance with her and I don't want to spoil it, Kapeche!" He turns to look at a black suit which is hung over the door.

He stands up and walks toward the suit with the distinctive markings of the blue bird which put fear into that young mans heart the night before.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four**

"Another day" Dick sighs to himself as he picks up the morning gazette thrown in front of his warehouse apartment.

"THREE BANKS RAIDED IN AN OPEN FIRE SHOOTOUT!" The front cover reads, Dick doesn't bother to read on as he throws it in the nearest bin.

"Hey, I'm no superman" He sighs to himself as he walks along the streets from his home.

He soon reaches his destination, a quiet suburb cafe, away from the hustle and bustle of every day life.

"The usual please Trix" He says to the girl behind the counter.

"Well, if it's not the man himself, your ears burning Dickie?" She flirtatiously asks him.

"No… why?" He asks her with a slight smirk upon his face as he glances her up and down, admiring her sleek outline.

"I was just saying to my friend that you come here every morning between ten and half past and order the same thing and sit in the same corner and although we talk, I never seem to get any closer to finding out who the real Dick Grayson is bar knowing your name"

"Well, you know me better than you think Trix" He glances at her briefly before being interrupted by a new voice that he hasn't heard before.

"So you're a mystery man then I see, nothing special, you see them every day in my line of work Trixie"

Dick looks towards the direction from where the voice came from, to see a woman sat at one of the stools by the counter holding a mug of coffee in her long slender hands, he looks closer towards the face to which these beautiful hand are joined to see an identically beautiful woman with fiery sleek red hair glowing from the light through the cafes window, her beautiful green eyes felt although they were piercing through Dick as she looked at him.

"Oh Dick, this is my good friend Barbra, we shared a dorm together at uni, noticeably she's done a little better for herself than me " She says pointing towards Barbra's black suit and briefcase.

"It's nice to meet you Barbra" Dick gets up and walks towards Barbra and holds her small, slender hand in his .

"Yes, I know, your Bruce Wayne's ward "

Dick looks at her in disbelief, already this girl that he has never met before, knows more than he wishes most people to know, as he tries to hide the fact that it was the millionaire Bruce Wayne who raised him.

"You are!?" Trixie asks in astonishment.

"Yes" He briefly answers, leaving no time for another question "How do you know that?" He asks, baffled.

"Let's just say…. Richard Grayson! I can be mysterious too" She says with a smirk across her face as she gets up from her seat.

"I'll see you soon Trixie, thanks for the drink" She goes to leave, but before she does she turns to give Dick a quick wave of her hand before walking out of the door.

"Well, that was interesting" She looks towards Dick who has already left what he owes on the table and halfway out of the door.

"Yes, I little too interesting I think…. Thanks Trix" He shouts as he walks out, leaving his change on the table.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter Five**

Dick quickly heads out of the side street and enters the main road where he is overwhelmed by the volume of people rushing from place to place, he stops to glance around all the people to see if he can spot the mysterious girl.

"And people wonder why we prefer to work at night!" He says to himself as he is being pushed passed.

After a while of walking the streets, with no luck of spotting her, he decides to head home, on the opening of his door he notices a small envelope pushed under it, he picks it up to read the hand written address on the front, knowing that it wasn't a sale gimmick, congratulating him that he has won one million pounds, he opens it.

"YOU ARE FORMERLY INVITED TO JOIN THE DEPARTMENT OF POLICE TO THEIR ANNUAL BALL TO BE HELD ON TUESDAY AT 7:00PM. REPLIES NEEDED"

Dick knew he should attend, after all Commissioner Gordon was a close friend of his and it was him also who help him through the difficult times when his parents died all those years ago, by finding him a new home, so he owes him that much, yet he knows that if he has been invited, he knows that Bruce would also be there, and is unsure if he is ready to be in the same room as him yet and greet him with some dignity. He sits there for a moment or two, pondering over the right decision.

"Oh what the hell" He says to himself "They'll be needing someone to liven up the party" He picks up the phone to make the reservation.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter Six**

As the night arrives, he gets ready, showered and shaved he puts his black evening suit on and does up the cufflinks and sorts out his tie before glancing at himself quickly in the mirror to check that he looked presentable.

As he arrives at the main doors he steps out of his car and notices the distinctive Aston whom is owned by Bruce, he also notices that sat inside is none other than Alfred, his once trusted butler and dear friend who had always cared for Dick since living at the Manor, but since leaving he has had little or no contact with his friend, bar when they once met, unaware to Bruce, when Alfred gave Dick his infamous Nightwing suit. Although ecstatic to see his friend, he maintains his composure and nods his head towards Alfred, who replies with a similar gesture.

Knowing now that Bruce is inside he has a slight turn in his stomach, as this would be the first time that he has seen Bruce since he threw his Robin suit at Batman's beaten body that night.

He walks into the main hall, unaware of the many wives and daughters of police workers whom looked at him with desire and the many husbands and fathers glaring at him with jealousy.

He opted for the complimentary orange juice as opposed to the room temperature champagne before being warmly greeted by Commissioner Gordon.

"Ah, my friend, so glad that you could make it, it has been a while"

"Yes, about two years as I recall"

"It has really been that long, well we must have a lot to talk about"

"Well nothing interesting really" 'Bar the fact that I am the man you are trying so hard to get grasps of' He thinks to himself.

"Well there must be something we can talk about, we shall meet after, for the mean time, I need to mingle with the new governor… if you know what I mean" He sighs.

"Yes I know" Dick smiles at Commissioner Gordon.

"Oh my daughter is around here somewhere, I told her I have to bring her out with me sometimes otherwise people will start to forget that we are not family wont they!" They both laugh.

"I'll try and keep her entertained if I can find her Gordon" Thinking to himself, would he even really recognise her if she stood right in front of him as the last time they saw each other he was Robin and she was being held hostage by the Clock King when she was sixteen, and that was four years ago now.

"Make sure you do" Commissioner Gordon replies as he shakes Dicks hand goodbye.

Dick enjoys a few minutes to himself, drinking his champagne listening to the band playing and watching everyone dancing and laughing with each other before he spots from the corner of his eye a group of women walking straight towards him, he sighs, knowing what he has to look foreword to... groups of women asking him to dance, to talk, to buy drinks for.

Dick remembers being younger and coming to these balls with Bruce, who had the same problem, women hustling around him, not giving him space to breath, he remembers how jealous he was of Bruce then, to have all those women around him and how lucky he must have felt, he use to watch Bruce charm his way round all the women, smiling, dancing, laughing with them, yet then he also saw what the women didn't, Dick saw the tired man left behind when they all left, the man sat in the car, exhausted with it all, wanting his own space and would snap at the littlest of things, he know realizes how he must have felt, years later as he has grown up, more and more women began to notice the once shy teenage boy who was reluctantly dragged to these sort of occasions, is now this tall, handsome young man and now that Bruce is no longer available, after finally admitting his love for Salina Kyle, they became engaged although Bruce wont set a date yet, they have found a newer model to get their hands on.

He looks around the hall, assessing every escape route, although he was on one of his missions, but knowing that he could not swing himself out of the top window and run out on the roof and away like he would do as Nightwing, he knows that he has to face what is coming to him, a night of parse the parcel, him being the present.

After a round of dancing he manages to break free as a tray of appetisers comes around by him and the women are distracted by the mushroom vulvae's, he slowly slides down one of the halls which he has had his eye on for quite some time and was just waiting for the right opportunity to get down there.

He slouches against the hall wall once he was inside and in the comfort of the shadows he takes a deep breath and stares towards the ball room checking that they haven't seen which way he went, when he feels a tap on his back.

"So where is that dance I was promised then?"

He flinches, thinking that one of the women spotted him making his escape and followed him, he slowly turns around to see, a tall beautiful woman in a slim black dress, he is drawn towards those large green eyes.

"Barbra" He says in dismay "What are you doing here?"

"I saw you sneak off, thought I might now be in with a chance for a dance, after all, I was promised?"

"You were?" a bemused look swam across his face

"Yes, I was told by my father that I was to be… 'entertained' by you?" She smiles at him flirtatiously.

"Your father… Commissioner Gordon is 'your' father?!"

"Yes that so hard to believe, I know I haven't got his moustache, but I think I have a few of his genes"

"Sorry I just didn't know that you are Barbra Gordon"

"Well I am, okay, now where's that dance!"


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter Seven**

Dick and Barbra danced and talked for much of the night, already Dick was feeling comfortable in her company, more than he has with any one else, in the few hours he has known Barbra, he had already told her so much and wanting to tell he so much more, yet in the few seconds he is not talking and thinking how much he would love to take Barbra into his arms, he thinks of Mandy… poor Mandy, left alone tonight, who has put up with so much from Dick and yet still thinks so much of him, but even though they have been going out for so long, well long in terms of Dicks relationships, Dick has already shared so much with Barbra that he hasn't, and probably will never share with Mandy.

"What's wrong?" Barbra asks as she looks longingly at him.

"Nothing, really" He mumbles as he looks down to his hands.

"Is it your girlfriend?"

"…. Yes" He replies in shame.

Barbara looks down to the floor, as that was not the answer she wanted to hear "What's her name?" She disappointedly asks.

"It's… Mandy"

"You in love with her?"

"No, I just, I don't know, she's, well…"

"Look, you don't have to tell me, I have no right to ask, I'm sorry"

"No, don't be"

Dick takes hold of her hands and rests it on his, she looks up towards Dick and peers into his caring eyes, she looks at the way his hair has fallen through the dancing and admires his reassuring smile as she gets a gilt in her stomach, the sort that you get when your first ever crush talks to you, desperately wanting to kiss him, she slowly leans towards him and closes her eyes as Dick tenderly rest his hand on the side of her face to bring her closer to him, but knowing that she cannot have these feelings for him, not yet, not this early in their friendship, although she feels she has known him for years, she removes his hand from around her, breaking the closeness that they until then felt.

"Barbra, what's wrong?" He asks, bewildered, thinking that they were getting on so well and this was what she wanted.

"We can't" She apologises as she looks down to the floor, Dick stares at her in shock, this was what she wanted, wasn't it?

"Ah, there she is, I see you found her and you seem to be getting on rather well if I may" Commissioner Gordon breaks the silence.

"Daddy" Barbra giggles as she rises from where her and Dick comfortably sat together.

"She's a fine woman Commissioner, you should be proud of her"

"Oh I am, I am" Barbra hugs her father, who puts his arm round her.

"Well, it was nice to see you again sir, Barbra… it was… nice to meet you."

"And you Dick" As they shake hands, although they both wish it was a bit less of a formal goodbye.

Well no sign of the Big Bad Bat tonight. He thinks to himself as he is nearing the exit, but no sooner had that thought gone through his mind, he could hear the deep voice which he hoped that he would not have to hear.

"Richard"

Dick stops in his tracks, he hated being called Richard yet wanting to just carry on and pretend that he did not hear that thunderous voice call his name, he knows that he cannot, he turns around to look at the man he did not want to see.

"Bruce" He replies, with little emotion.

"You're back in Gotham I hear"

"Good news does travel fast"

But before Bruce could respond, Dick was already walking out of the door, yet he cold feel the cold, hard glare on his back as he was walking down the stairs, knowing he was being watched by Bruce, he did not turn back around.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter Eight**

When he arrived back home he takes his jacket off and loosens his tie before listening to his answer phone messages.

"YOU HAVE ONE NEW MESSAGE"

"Hi, its Mandy, hope tonight went okay, didn't bore you to death I hope, any way, really looking forward to Saturday now, speak to you soon, love you Mandy"

"END OF MESSAGES"

Knowing that he should ring her he picks up the phone, but then hesitates, what does he say to her… that he had a brilliant night, met a fantastic girl and spent all night with her, no, he knows that he couldn't, yet he could not bring him self to lie to her either… poor, innocent Mandy who only every wanted Dicks love and companionship which he has never given to her. He puts the phone down, hating himself that he cannot bring himself to ring his own girlfriend who loves him so much. He goes to the kitchen and pours himself a drink, as he does, his phone rings, he cringes, guessing that it was Mandy.

"Hello" He hesitantly answers

"Hi… Dick"

"Barbra?!"

"I didn't wake you, did I?"

"No, no, I just got in"

"I found your number in Dads address book"

"Quite the detective"

"Ha … I hope you don't mind me ringing you"

"Course I don't mind, I'm glad you rang, what's wrong?"

"No, nothings wrong, I was wondering if you would like to meet up tomorrow… as friends?"

"Sure, sounds good"

"Okay, at the café, ten?"

"See you then"

As he hangs up the phone, a wide smile grows across his face, Barbra wants to meet up with him, he thought the only way he was going to get to see her was at the police balls, but she actually wants to meet up, just the two of them, but yet the word friend came up... 'as friends' she said, course… Mandy, the smile slowly disappears from his face, what would the response have been if Mandy had offered him that sort of date, probably be the old line, 'sorry, I can't make it tomorrow, work, I'm really busy, next time though'. Yet with Barbra he would drop everything to see her, he has never felt this way with any one before

'Come on Dick, get it together, you have a job to do' He thinks to himself as he takes hold of his suit and climbs out of the window into the black ness of the night.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter Nine**

As he swings through Gotham, he can think only of Barbra, of what could have been, until he reaches his destination, Gotham Docks, the place he can really feel at home and be alone to think. He sits high above, well out of site, assessing the area, nothing; he waits patiently there for many hours on the chance that something will happen, which is usually the case. Then, he hears a car near the front of the docks, he moves un-heard towards where the car has quietly pulled up, he watches as three men come from out of the car, another car pulls up and then another and three more men come from each of them. Nightwing's adrenalin is pumping, thinking that this could be something big, he rarely sees men with so much of a reputation in the underworld of Gotham come to the docks and in such mass, he waits, trying to lip read what is being said as he cannot get closer without being spotted. Nightwing is in deep concentration, he is not as good as the Great Dark Night is at lip reading, but has a good idea of what is being said, but is drawn from what he is doing, as he could hear light footsteps coming from behind him, he quickly stands up and looks around, not seeing any thing he walks towards where the footsteps were coming from, keeping a watchful eye of everything that moved, stopping in his tracks, he clenches his fists as he could hear the foot steps now coming from behind him, he waits until he knows that who ever is following is right behind him, he then quickly swings around, ready to come into combat with the unknown figure, but is almost instantly grabbed by the arm and slammed to the floor, shocked by the force he was thrown to the ground by, he stumbles to get back to his feet, but quickly regaining his composure, he looks towards the figure lurking in the shadows.

"Was that really necessary!" He shouts towards the shadows

"You need to practice on your stealth skills" The thundering voice echoed towards him, which Nightwing knows all too well.

"What's it to you?" He sharply replies.

"Nothing, but it's a matter of life and death to you"

"Thanks for your concern" Nightwing sarcastically mutters to himself.

"And your reaction time needs to be quicker, if I had a gun you would be..."

"Hey if I wanted training, I would go to Yung okay… I don't need you're help any more!!" Nightwings aggression grows inside him, he hates to be told what he can and can't do by any one, let alone him.

"What are doing here anyway, taken care of all the villains in Bludahaven have you?"

"I seem to of done a better job there than you have here… but that's not why I'm here… and any way, I can come back whenever I want, this is not your city Bats, and it's not your concern what I do!" Nightwing turns round to look at Batman, but looks into the dark obis instead.

'Yeah probably better that you do go' He utters to himself before resuming his position on the men.

'Gunrunners' He thinks to himself as the men shake hands and leave to get in the cars, but he is again interrupted by he sound of footsteps, heavier this time, right behind him.

"I told you, I don't need your…" As he turns round, Nightwing is hit with considerable force across his face and falls to the floor, he tries to get up, but is again knocked to the ground, he stumbles onto his feet but they buckle underneath him, he looks up and tries to focus on the figure in front of him, but every thing is disorientated, and a feeling of nausea overwhelms him.

"B…atman…?!" He weakly manages to whisper as the figure again walks towards him, he knows Batman is still angry but this is taking it to the extreme, he takes one last blast across the face which instantly knocks him, unconscious...


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter Ten**

RING, RING, RING, RING

"Hello, Wayne Manor"

"Hello, it's Barbra Gordon, is Mr. Wayne around please?"

"Certainly Ms Gordon, I will get him for you now" Alfred replies before putting the phone down and entering the Bat cave.

"Sir, pardon me interrupting your training but Ms Gordon is on the phone for you, seems rather eager to speak to you"

"Thank you Alfred" He replies as he wipes the beads of sweat from his forehead, Alfred nods his head in notification and returns upstairs.

"Hello Barbra"

"Bruce"

"What's wrong? Is your father alright?"

"Yes, yes, he's fine, it's Dick, well I haven't seen him for days now, and we were meant to meet up the day after the police ball… just as friends of course, but well I was waiting there and he didn't show, I tried ringing him and I have left messages on his answer phone but I have had no reply, I was just wondering whether you have spoken to him as I thought, well maybe he was just ignoring my calls"

"No Barbra I haven't, the last time I saw him was that night also, I don't have that much contact with him any more since he moved away. Look I will try to get in contact with him and let you know as soon as I know any thing, I'm sure there's nothing to be worried about okay Barbra"

"Thank you Bruce"

After putting the phone down to Barbra, Bruce sits down at the chair, it's true, the last time he did see Dick was the night of the Police ball, but not there, the last time he saw him was by the docks as Nightwing, maybe, something happened to him down there, Batman noticed the cars pulled up by the docks and thought it to be smugglers and knew that Nightwing could handle them, but what if there was something more to it, what if the people heard the pair quarrelling and went to investigate and found only Nightwing there. The thoughts ran round and round in his head, although they are not on speaking terms no more, Dick is still family and Bruce cares a great deal about him, he would hate to think any thing would have happened to him, he could never live with himself.

"Is something wrong sir?" Alfred could see Bruce's concern.

"Yes I think there might be… Alfred, will you get the bat suit ready, I need to find some thing out, I think I know the reason that brought Nightwing back here"

"Certainly sir"


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter Eleven**

"Uhhhnnn…" He groans as he tries lifting himself off the floor onto his knees. Nightwing finds himself in unfamiliar surroundings, he tries focusing, but is disorientated and his vision is vague. He looks down, assessing his body, he decides it's safe to stand, but as he tries to move, his arms are restricted, he turns to look at them…

"Shackled, terrific" He sighs to himself, he looks towards where his utility belt should be, and was amazed to see that it was still there.

"Hey, there not so bad after all" With that he manages to gain access to his belt and finds his skeleton key.

"Never leave home without one" He adds as he un-locks the shackles.

"Amateurs" With a grin on his face he throws the cuffs to the ground.

He looks around at what now is a far more clear room, to try and find his escape route.

"Now all they need to do is leave a neon exit sign and they'll be the worst villains in history… Uhhhnnn… and some pain killers" He adds as he holds his fore head.

He is stopped by the sound of quick pacing footsteps becoming louder as they reach the door, he instantaneously hides behind a wall of crates as the men out side access the room he is being held in, he waits until he works out how many there are and there location in the room.

"Hey, he's not here… quick, inform the commander the prisoner has… urg!" He is unable to finish his sentence as Nightwing throws one of the crates he was hiding behind at a guard with pin point accuracy.

The other guards look in shock before finally opening fire.

"Catch!!" Nightwing calls as he throws another crate which hits the second guard, rearing him unconscious.

The third guard looks as the second guard falls to the floor, he stumbles, fearing what the prisoner will do next, but then manically begins to open fire again at Nightwing who is now no where to be seen, the guard stops firing, not seeing any movement, he moves towards the wall of now hollow crates, he goes towards the still figure lying on the floor, but as he does, Nightwing quickly jumps up and smashes the guard to the ground.

"Great… and this was a new suit" He groans, holding onto his bloodied arm, which had been clipped by one of the many bullets fired around him.

"Don't worry, I'll get the door" He quip's as he mocks a salute to the three guards who are lying on the floor and makes his exit through the doors.

He looks down the long, gloomy corridor; he lurks in every shadow he can find, in case any other guards decide to check on him. He begins to make his way down the corridor, with caution as he is unsure of what is waiting at the end, but is then disturbed by the loud ringing of warning signals, warning the other guards that the prisoner has escaped, he now has no choice but to run into the unknown, he is quickly disorientated by the flashing of the red warning lights which are situated along the corridor, he tries to focus on the floor before spotting four guards running down the corridor towards him.

"Great, thanks a lot" He gets into his defensive position and waits until the guards are close enough for him to take action.

"Come on guys, you're almost there, just a little bit more" He looks up towards the ceiling and notices a gas pipe which he can use to lift himself into the air.

As soon as they reach Nightwings desired spot, he launched himself at the pipe and swings onto it**, **executing four somersaults in midair, a carry-over from his days in the circus, knocking two of the guards out in a tight tuck, Nightwing rolled, coming up smoothly with three Batarangs and throwing them with force knocking both the guns out of the guard's hands; he dives again towards the two remaining guards and kicks them both to the floor.

"It's true what they say these days… you can never find good help" He replies to the four unconscious victims on the floor as he brushes any remaining dust off his suit.

"Oh now, I don't think that is entirely true" A voice from behind him responds, he turns around but before he could do any thing he his struck in the back of the head with a rifle butt, already dazed from the beating before, he falls to his knees before being kicked down by the man behind him, whom was one of the three which he had attacked first off. He groans, unable to move.

"Take him to the Commander" He could faintly hear the guard say before losing consciousness again.

The guards dragged the bound and barely conscious Nightwing towards the Commander. Nightwing had to be held up in order to remain on his feet. He could just make out the oversized man walking towards him.

"G-ood to see you again Bane… I'd r-recognise that smell any w-where" He weakly laughs.

"You think it's good for you, well it must be marvellous for me then no?" He replies in his strong German accent before viciously punching him, once in the jaw and several times in the abdomen, his heavily reinforced gloves adding power to each punch.

Gathering the last vestige of strength, Nightwing rallied back, managing to use the two guards who were propping him up as leverage to vault him into the air, he manages to kick the large man in the face, he felt the sickeningly satisfying ~crunch~ of bones breaking.

"Ahhhh!" The man cries as he arches over in pain and takes holds of his face.

The two soldiers immediately turn on Nightwing, pummelling him mercilessly.

"Let him go!" He roared. He was breathing heavily, his face set in a pain-filled snarl. Wiping the blood from his face with his arm, Bane grinned in grim anticipation.

The guards released Nightwing who immediately fell to his knees. One grabbed a handful of Nightwings hair and used it to hold his head up, Nightwing reluctantly looks up, at the man towering above him.

"Well, that wasn't a very nice way to greet an old friend now was it" He looks down at Nightwing, aware of how enraged he was that he was unable to do anything.

Bane leans down to Nightwing level so that they were face to face and smirks at him.

"I have been waiting for this day for a while now, but not as long as I would have been if you did your job properly kid!" He laughs, Nightwing tries to break free from the guards but is unable, not because the soldiers were stronger than him but he could feel his ribs grazing against each other causing searing pain, Bane continues to look at him straight in the eyes, not flinching a bit as he watches Nightwing trying to fight back, struggling to get to him, enjoying every moment before he again punches him and watches Nightwing buckle over in pain before he grabs him by the neck and smashes him against the wall so he was pinned.

"What right do you think you have, to interfere with my business?"

"I… make it my… right" Nightwing manages to gasp out as Bane tightens his grip around his neck

He smirks at Nightwing and drops him to the floor; the guards then take hold of him again, before Bane rears back and kicks him in the face and watches Nightwing fall backwards from the force. All three men then immediately set on him, planting several malicious kicks on the helplessly bound Nightwing, he losses track of where the blows were landing--ribs, kidneys, temple- before losing consciousness.


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter Twelve**

When Batman reaches the docks, he immediately sets to work, thoroughly assessing all the area, not leaving a corner unchecked, he finds nothing for hours, but he still carries on, hoping that there is something to be found… but nothing, he sighs in disappointment, he returns to where he last saw Nightwing, high above the docks, he looks over to where Nightwing was watching the gunrunners organizing there next shipment, putting himself in his position.

"What happened Nightwing" He sighs to himself.

Then, from behind him he hears a rustle of feet, he quickly turns around and spots a man, lurking, terrified in the shadows, when the man sees that Batman has spotted him, he flees in terror, Batman immediately sets on him and it wasn't long until the chase was over.

"AHHH! Please don't hurt me, I work here, that's all"

"Why were you watching me!" Batman thunders, with an expression which strikes fear into even the worst villains across his face.

"I- I- I just wanted to see what you were doing here, it's very rare we see you down here"

"But you have seen some one else?"

"Yes, Similar to you, no cape and no ears, hangs around here a lot"

"When did you see him last"

"I- I- I, can't remember"

"Tell me!" He shouts as he slams the man against the wall.

"I… I don't know, a couple of nights ago, he was with a large man"

"Me?"

"No, bigger than you, much bigger"

"Did he look like this?" Showing a photo of who Batman thought he was trying to describe.

"Yeah, yeah, that's the guy, big fella, you know him?"

"Know of him" Batman murmurs to himself, dropping the man to the floor.

"Bane!"

The man picks himself off the ground, but before he could see which direction the Batman left, he had already gone.


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter Thirteen**

"Uhhhnnn..." Nightwing moaned. He swallowed, his eyes fluttering as he struggled to wake up.

"He's coming round sir" Nightwing could vaguely make out the echoing voices.

"Good, bring him to me"

Nightwing cries out in pain as the two guards grab hold of him, he could feel the extent of his injuries as he was being dragged across the floor towards Bane, he tries to shut out the pain, but it is unbearable, although trying not to, beads of tears roll down his face.

Bane smirks at the beaten and bloodied Nightwing with pleasure "Have you had enough yet?"

Nightwing, too weak and in too much pain is unable to respond.

"I'll take that as a no then" He grabs holds of Nightwings already torn costume and slams him against the wall with great force, Nightwing lands as a heap by Banes feet.

"Yes, fall to my feet, as you see, Bat wanna be… The Great Dark night himself will be unable to stop me, let alone one of his messengers, and I'm going to make you realize this… I will use you as an example to all those who thinks they can stop me, they will then see that they too will end with a similar fate to your own"

Nightwing looks up at Bane in disbelief, unable to utter a word, weak and helpless; knowing full well he is now powerless to him. He lowers his head to the floor and curls into the fetal position, clenching his arms round his stomach and chest, which helps to ease the pain.

He wishes he was home, wishes that he never set foot down the docks that night, never shouted at Batman, but where is he now? He's alone, just like he wanted to be, to stand on his own two feet, to prove to Batman that he is worthy to be a hero, but he has failed, instead he has met his fate to Bane.

Then he thinks of Barbra… Beautiful Barbra, he wishes he could be with her now, not here, she will never realize what ever happened to Dick Grayson, she'll probably think that he decided that she wasn't worth it and he just took off, but no, instead Nightwing lies here, his beaten body left for some one to stumble across and be buried in a un-named grave.


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter Fourteen**

"Bruce, sorry to come up here and trouble you again" Bruce could see Barbra's distress across her face.

"No trouble, come in Barbra" Bruce's soft voice gives her some comfort.

"Have you heard any thing from him?" She desperately asks.

"No Barbra, I'm sorry, I am trying, I will let you know as soon as I know anything" He turns around to face Barbra and is taken aback to see a tear roll down her face

"You really care about him… don't you?"

"More than you can imagine"

Bruce looks deeply at Barbra and thinks of his next action very carefully.

"Follow me"

"Where?"

"You'll see"

Barbara follows Bruce down the many dark and winding corridors and stairwells until they reach a door at the end of one of the corridor, which leads into a large study; she looks around at the many awards Bruce has won over the years… awards for being the largest donor to the children's hospital, awards for first place in martial arts and so on. She looks around to see where Bruce has gone and notices a small door in the far corner, she warily walks down the cold stone steps, and she can smell the dampness in the air.

"Oh my god!! I don't believe it… it's the… I never imagined it" She says in amazement as she looks around the Batcave "But why do you trust me with such a secret?"

"For Dick's sake…. And besides, i'm not the only one here with a secret, am I… Batgirl"

"How did you?... You have known all this time, how?"

"I make it my business to know"

"Wait a minute… if you're Batman then Robin must be… Dick!?"

"Was, but after he left me. He set himself up in a new city, Bludahaven as Nightwing"

Barbra is left speechless, kind loving Dick is actually one of the toughened vigilantes.

"I think that he has got himself in trouble with a man called Bane, heard of him?"

Barbra thinks for a moment, trying to picture her father's computer that she secretly logs into at night, so that she can find out what new in the underground world.

"Yes I have heard of him… ex body builder, after he lost his title in the last world championships he resorted to a new experiment, tested out by Professor Long, who specialized in using venom from reptiles to make humans ten times stronger that what they already were. Bane was Longs first and last test subject, as his lab was inexplicably burned to the ground with him inside, but his experiment was a success for Bane, he then found a job in Bludahaven as a hit man, making big money by killing off many of the mob leaders of different gangs. But when Nightwing managed to link him with the killings, Bane was found guilty and imprisoned, but after the evidence wouldn't stick, as many of the witnesses disappeared into the woodwork, he was released. He has lay low for quite some time, found a business in gun smuggling in Gotham I now heard"

"That's why he must have been down the docks, organizing his latest shipment, he didn't suspect Nightwing to be there, but when he saw that he was watching him, he grew concerned that he was on his tail, ready to again ruin his plans, but knowing that Nightwing hadn't yet spotted him, that just put the icing on the cake, he knew that then would be his best chance to get his revenge by catching and stopping him from continuing his mission"

"So you think that Bane has got him then?"

"I don't think… I know he has, and if his record is any thing to go by, I need to move fast"

"Don't you mean we?"

Batman turns around to see Barbra already changed into her Bat suit and standing beside the Bat mobile"

"No… it too dangerous, I'm not risking it"

"You can't stop me, I'll go by myself if I have to, I need to help, for Dick's sake, please let me Bruce"


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter Fifteen**

"Where do you think there likely to be?"

"They won't be down the docks any more, Bane is going to know that we have noticed Nightwings missing so he's not going to hang around the place where I saw him last, yet he's going to need some where to keep him hidden, somewhere Nightwing cannot escape from and somewhere he can store his shipments away from prying eyes"

"Like an old, disused factory some where"

"Exactly, and where's the only place you can think of that Bane would be able to transport his goods without being spotted"

"…. Clark enterprises old spot before they went down!"

"There's more to you than meets the eye… Batgirl"

Batgirl smiles at Batman, for that split second she forgets about Dick, but the moment soon passes.

"Do you think he is alright, I mean… you don't think he's…"

"We need to find him before we give Bane that sort of chance… look… I'm sure Nightwing won't let that happen, he's a fighter, one of the best" He tries reassuring her and yet, trying to convince himself at the same time that everything was going to be alright, as he could never live with himself if anything ever happened to him.


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter Sixteen**

They shortly arrive at their destination, Clark's old factory, the place where Harvey Dent had the accident which turned him into two- face. Bruce will never forget that day when he lost his good friend and swore that he will never loose someone he cares for in this place again.

They both stared at the run down factory, which hung open like an open wound. Both hesitating to move towards the building, at the thought of what might be waiting for them when they get there.

Batman gives Batgirl the usual debriefing that he use to always give Robin before they started one of their mission and they quickly set on the rescue mission.

They manage to gain access into the factory with great ease, firing a rope into one of the broken higher level windows, once inside, they simultaneously hide in the shadows until they were certain that they were alone. Batman uses the old hand signals as he quickly runs across the old stair well down to the ground floor with Batgirl quickly behind him, they check the many rooms of the abandon factory, which have been left undisturbed for which looks like centuries except for the odd graffiti and the signs that the homeless have been using it as a shelter from stormy nights like this.

They continue there search for quite some time until they are both drawn to a door which has a dull light piercing through the bottom of the door, they both study it for quite some time before Batman opens it.

"Nightwing!" Batman felt an all-encompassing cold rage consume him. When he and Batgirl had entered the room, the first thing they saw was Nightwing, bound and gagged, slumped in the furthest corner of the room. Batgirl closed her fingers around Batman's arm with a surprisingly firm grip.

Batman whirled on her, ready to throw her off, but was stopped by her calm presence. Batgirl's eyes held compassion for his pain. In the next instant, they hardened to the icy glint. He knew at that moment that his own eyes mirrored hers. Without another word, they parted company as they heard someone entering, both hiding in separate dark corners of the room.

"Well, well, looks to me like as if out little 'guest' has made him self quite at home here, don't you think so boys" Bane laughs to the others in the room whilst looking at Nightwings battered and oblivious form.

"But we don't want him to get too comfortable do we?"

"No sir" Reply the group.

"What's the matter Nightwing, no sarcastic comments to fall back on?" Bane laughs deeply.

"Take him to the firing room, where we can show our 'guest' the many incredible machines we have managed to get into his city that he has so desperately tried to stop, and if he's lucky we may just test them out on him!"

"No!" Barbra quietly whispers to herself, looking towards Batman who gives the hand signal to wait.

The two guards then take hold of Nightwings arms and drag him out of the door.

After the guards and Bane left the room, Batgirl turns to Batman.

"Why didn't you stop them!!?" She shouts at him in anger.

"We need to find out exactly what Bane is up to"

"We need to act now or it will be too late"

Batgirls words echoed through Batman's mind, he thinks back to the all too clear past, replaying that fateful night, he hears Robin's voice echoing the same words. Batman tenses up, trying to protect himself from the painful past, but soon regains his composure, and he firmly sets his jaw and carry's on with the task at hand.

"Not yet" Batman deep and un-emotional voice echoes through the room.

"He's injured Batman, can't you see!"

"Of course I can see and it hurts me as much as it hurts you, believe me!"

"Then why?!"

Batman asks himself the same question… why did he not act, why is he again waiting to see what will happen, why does he want to know so bad what Bane is up to that he is willing to risk Nightwing's life that he cares so much about. He desperately tries to find the answer he is looking for but is unable to, knowing that his decisions could result in a life saved and a life lost.

"Follow me" His deep voice soon breaks the silence, leaving Batgirl's question unanswered.


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter Seventeen**

They quickly run towards the door, which Nightwing was dragged out of, Batgirl suddenly halts and stares at the blood on the floor, which has come from one of Nightwing's many wounds, Batman turns around to see Batgirl staring at the pool of blood, although in a trance.

"Batgirl, come on!" Batman shouts, trying not to empathize with her

"And if you see here, this is the B420, can hit a target over two hundred miles away" Bane explains to Nightwing as he holds up the many guns and explosives at his face.

"But that is not what I want to show you Nightwing, oh no… what I want to show you will blow Gotham off the map… quite literately!"

Nightwing manages to focus on a large metal contraption in the middle of the room.

"Let me explain to you exactly what this will do, after all, you won't be telling any one will you" Bane smirks.

"This is the one thing that all of Gotham will fear when I decide to set this little thing off, as it will cause a major eruption from beneath the ground surface, unable to be stopped by any man… not even you"

"But how about me?" An intimidating voice is heard as a black shadow swings from the ceiling and smacks him to the ground.

"Hugh!" Bane thunders to the ground like a hundred bricks.

"Nightwing" Batgirl quickly runs towards where Nightwing was lying.

"Dick…" She whispers, ensuring that she was un-heard.

"Hu? Wwwhat…?"

"Shhhh, don't try to talk, were going to get you out of here"

"Ah, if it's not the infamous 'Batman'! I have been expecting you" Bane quips as he lifts himself up, wiping the trickle of blood from the corner of his mouth.

"Hope you have not been waiting too long"

Bane quickly charges himself towards Batman who quickly moves out of the way, leaving Bane to demolish a wall behind him.

"You… stop!" One of the guards shouts at Batgirl before a rain of blazing automatic fire came from all sides of her.

"Oh great" She sighs to herself as she leaps out of the way and hides behind an overturned table.

"This isn't going to hold forever!"

"You are very fast Batman, but lets see how well you are at hand to hand combat shall we… I have heard a lot about you detective, I have to say, you trained your partner rather well, he's has been one of the better men I've had to kill and so I knew I had to come prepared when dealing The Batman, I have been saving this for you" Saying that Bane turns to his left arm, there, was a small dial cuffed onto his wrist and when turned, the venom which had been stored there pumped through the tube connected straight to his brain, giving him extra strength when he wishes. Batman watches amazed at what he is seeing, a man, doubling in size right before his eyes, every vein in his body was filled so much so that they could clearly be seen, pushing right beneath the surface of his skin.

"What do you think... Batman?"

"Ugly"

"Aaarrrggg!! I will crush you!!" In saying so he quickly leaps towards Batman, and quickly grasps hold of Batman in a tight lock, Batman tries to struggle, but as he does, Banes grip becomes tighter, like a giant python squeezing every last bit of air out of his body.

"No! Batman!" Batgirl shouts when she catches sight of Batman struggling for his life. She then quickly summersaults into the air, over the table and into the aim of the firing gun, she throws herself towards the guard, kicking the gun out of his hand before rearing him unconscious.

"Get off him!" Batgirl screams as the leaps onto Bane, but Bane takes hold of her and swings her off his back with great ease.

"You are pathetic!" Bane laughs looking at Batgirl "… all of you heroes are!"

Batgirl groans as she sits up, rubbing her head before looking up at Bane and noticing the tube filled with venom on his back.

"What would he do now if he didn't have his venom I wonder?" She quietly says to herself.

"Ha… you see Batman, I said you couldn't beat me, and know I will kill you first before making Nightwing's pleads come true"

"Don't bet on it gruesome!" Bane could hear a voice shout from behind him.

Bane turns around too see Batgirl standing there.

"Oh and what is one like you going to do huh?" Bane laughs with Batman still tight in his grip, almost losing consciousness.

"This!" With saying that, Batgirl again quickly jumps onto Banes back and with a batarang; she manages to slice right through the tube.

"Nooooo!" Bane screams as he watches the muscle rapidly decrease around him and a pool of venom increases around him. "You cannot do this to me! I am Bane!!"

"Oh, my goodness," She said in a little-girls voice. "I done a baaa-aaad thing!" She tapped his prostrate form with her toes. He was out cold.

"Good work… thank you," Batman says as he gasps for air.

"What are friends for?" she said with a smile. "Besides, you might've killed him. I couldn't let you have that on your conscience."

Batman nodded, but he'd already forgotten about Bane. He was looking at Nightwing's unconscious, battered form. His costume was rent and bloodied.

Batman went down to his knees and gently lifted Nightwing by the shoulders.

"Uhhhnnn..." Nightwing moaned. His eyes fluttering as he struggled to wake up. "Bru--Batman?"

"Don't try to talk," Batman said quietly.

Nightwing weakly shook his head, 'no.'

"We'll have you out of here in no time."

"F-Failed" He whispered.

Batman held him a little closer. "The situation's under control, you haven't failed"

Ashamed, Nightwing weakly turned away. "T-took me by s-surprise...t-too many...s-stupid moves on my p-part." His voice was growing fainter as he slipped back into unconsciousness. "F-Failed you...again."

"No! Nightwing, you could never fail me. Do you understand? Never!"

But Nightwing was already out. Batman felt a light touch on his arm. He flinched at the touch.

"Bane's gone, but he managed to activate the bomb before he made his exit, we need to shut it down quickly"

Batman nods his head and gently lies Nightwing on the floor.

"How?" Batman's stern expression glares at the control panel on the device.

"Don't worry," She rushed on. "I've studies something similar to this at Uni; the control panel looks pretty much the same…"

"Pretty much?" Batman asks, looking concerned.

"Yes… the self-destruct sequence is automatically set for thirty minutes. You'll need to give me twenty of those minutes. That should give me plenty of time to reset the timing on the warhead, deactivating it." She shrugged as if it were an everyday occurrence.

"We don't have that sort of time" Looking towards Nightwing was breathing heavily.

"You don't… but I do"

"No, I'm not leaving you here, it's too dangerous!"

"Look, you don't have much of a choice here do you, Nightwing's injuries are serious and he's too heavy for me to get him out in time and one of us has got to stay back here to deactivate the bomb, you know what I'm saying is true, please, just get him out of here." She stares at Batman pleadingly.

Knowing that what Batgirl is saying is right, even if Nightwing did regain consciousness, he'd never make it out of the complex on his own.

Batman relentlessly stands and lifts Nightwing onto his shoulders, he turns around to look at Batgirl who had already began working on the control panel.

"Go!" Batgirl shouts at Batman as she watches him run out of the room and down the corridor.

"Now come on wonder woman, let's see what you can do… I hope" Batgirl muttered under her breath.


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter Eighteen**

Batman makes quick pace as he runs down the corridors, but after the fight with Bane, the strain of carrying Nightwing began to take its toll...

Batman was forced to stop and take a short breather, he paused for a moment and crouched next to one of the corridor walls, Nightwing lay next to him, who had been slipping in and out of consciousness for the last few minutes. Batman's features momentarily softened.

He thought back to the seemingly endless miles of corridor and stairwells through which he'd carried his solidly built protégé. At this point, as luck would have it, Nightwing stirred awake at that moment.

"Wha-What's going on...?" Nightwing whispered.

"Taking a breather. We're almost out."

"Y-You? N-Need a b-breather?" Eyes unfocused, Nightwing's pain-filled expression registered disbelief. "...must still be unconscious..." He mumbled.

Giving him a half-smile, Batman bent down to pick him up. "You're not as light as you once were."

"N-Never had problems p-picking me up...when I was nine."

"You didn't weigh this much when you were nine."

"S-Sometimes...w-wish I was still nine..." Nightwing murmured, slipping back into darkness.

Batman blinked rapidly at the words. After all these years, Dick could still utter words that pierced the Bat's well-shielded heart. Firmly setting his jaw, Batman lifted Nightwing in his arms; Batman looked down at Nightwing and whispered,

"You'll always be nine in my eyes."


	19. Chapter 19

**Chapter Nineteen**

The pressure on Batgirl was growing, she only has ten minutes left and she was nowhere nearer to deactivating the bomb.

"Come on, come on… remember what you were taught" Trying to think back to the days she was in the science labs, listening to endless lectures.

"The red one's connected to this thingy-jiggy..." She hummed softly to herself. "The blue one's connected to this other thingy..." Finished, she pressed a button on the scanner unit.

"Well… here goes nothing"

She watched the LCD screen as it scrolled through billions of combination in a few seconds, then it came to a stop.

Quickly pressing another series of numbers, Batgirl smiled feeling satisfied. She'd reprogrammed the chip in the circuit card, managing to deactivate the bomb.

"All in a days work" She sighs to herself as she wipes her forehead.

"Now to catch my ride!" Knowing that Batman should now be out of the complex she would have to move fast.


	20. Chapter 20

**Chapter Twenty**

When Batman was outside the factory, He spoke quietly into his wrist COM link. Within moments, a black shadow descended towards them. Picking Nightwing up in a fireman's lift, Batman quickly hauled him onboard the Batwing. In an instant, they were safely airborne.

Batman checked the time, three minutes twenty-five seconds left before the self-destruct went off and released Armageddon.

"Come on Batgirl" He was un-patiently saying to himself, knowing that he could not stay for much longer and, to make matters worse, Nightwing's condition showed signs of deterioration. The beating they'd given him had broken several ribs and caused internal injuries. He needed medical attention.

"Barbra" He sighs as he starts up the engine, ready to take off, but is stopped by a figure running towards them. Batman smiles with relief as Batgirl quickly jumps onboard.

"I hope you weren't going to leave without me Bats" She sarcastically quips as she climbs on board.

"Wouldn't dream of it" His stern expression softening.

"How is he?" Barbara looked at Nightwing, who was sleeping restlessly, his breathing labored. Batman had given him a heavy sedative to make the trip back home easier.

"He needs medical attention; I've had Alfred call Dr Leslie for when we arrive back"

Barbra turns to sit next to Dick and takes hold of his limber hand in hers and wraps his fingers around her hand before gently kissing it.

"Uhhhnnn..." He softly groans as he stirs from his slumber.

"Hi you" Barbra softly says to him.

With Nightwing's vision still blurred, he closes his eyes tightly to try and clear them and tries focusing on the face in front of him.

"Wh-who are you?" Nightwing whispers looking at his hand that Barbra has taken hold of

Barbra smiles…

"I… haven't seen you around the cave…, wo-would have remembered if I had" Nightwing smirks weakly.

"Dick it's me…"

"….?" Nightwing stares confused.

"It's Barbra" She replies as she removes her mask, leaving Nightwing to see her beautiful green eyes and that wonderful smile that he longs to kiss.

Nightwing stares in disbelief. "Now… I know I must still be unconscious!" They both laugh until he grimaced in sudden pain, gritting his teeth to keep him from crying out, Barbra quickly stands up, feeling hopeless as she cannot do anything to help soothe the pain he is suffering.

"I'm sorry" Barbra panics.

"Don't be… I haven't had this much fun in ages" Nightwing smirked weakly, taking hold of her other hand also before losing consciousness again.

Barbra watches him, sleeping heavily for quite some time, admiring how brave he has been and wonders what he was put through, if she'll ever know. She looks at him and remembers the first time she ever saw him… that morning in the coffee shop, she knew from then she was instantly attracted to him, although trying to hide it, but she couldn't the night of the police ball, she had butterflies in her stomach when they were standing in the corridor and she surprised him, he turned around and looked at her with his deep brown eyes, she felt although they were the only two in the room, she knew then at that moment that there was no one else for her.

"Come on Nightwing… were both going to get through this… together, I'm going to take good care of you from now on. And when you're better, were going to go dancing and the movies, just the two of us, … I… love you Richard Grayson" She leans over and gently kisses him on the forehead and gently rests her head on his arm.

Nightwing opens his eyes and looks down at the now sleeping Barbra and weakly whispers.

"I love you too"


	21. Chapter 21

**Chapter Twenty-one**

"How is he?" Barbra asks Dr Leslie as she stands up from the chair she has been sitting patiently on outside Dick's room, waiting for any news.

"He's doing fine, he will be bedridden for a few weeks, but I have given him something to ease the pain, so he should be more comfortable" Dr Leslie whispers as she gently closes the door behind her.

"Can I see him?"

"Yes, he's very tired though, he's been through a lot, a lot more than most men his age have to go through and lives to tell the tail"

"Yes I know, thank you Dr"

Barbra quietly opens the door and slowly walks towards the bed where Dick is now resting more peacefully. She quietly sits next to the bed and gently lays her hand on his arm.

"Mhhhh" Dicks slowly stirs.

"Hi there handsome" Barbra smiles as she looks at the many cuts and the darkening bruising slowly emerging over his body which he had sustained.

"Hi… there yourself" Dick weakly whispers.

"How are you feeling?" Barbra asks, concern.

"Never felt… better" He quips as a painful expression shoots onto his face as he tries to sit up in the bed.

"You gave us all a fright"

"All of you?"

"Yes, we thought we had lost you"

"And that would have been… so bad?"

"Yes, of course it would have stupid!... I don't know what I would do without you"

"Probably the same thing… you did before you met me"

Barbra sadly looks towards the floor, thinking that maybe Dick does not feel the same way she does about him.

"I could never forget you Dick" Barbra quietly mumbles, still looking down at the floor, she could feel the tears welling inside her, thinking that maybe he doesn't have the feelings that she so wished he would have.

Dick looks at her in, surprised at the way she has acted over the comment, of course she has feelings for him, he looks at her, beautiful Barbra, she has been waiting around for who knows how long, worried sick, how could he even contemplate that she doesn't have feelings for him. Dick reaches over and takes hold of her hands which were rested on her lap and looks at her for some time, studying her face.

"Well… it's a good thing you don't because if you did, I wouldn't be able to take you dancing or the movies when I'm better now would I?" Dick smiles at her, Barbra quickly looks at him, he watches as a single tear rolls down her face.

"You… you heard that… all of it?" Shocked at what he just said.

"I'm afraid so" He answers, smiling at her.

"I thought you were asleep" Barbra adds, embarrassed. Dick watches as Barbra's face turns a crimson red "You do… you want to take me dancing?"

"Of course I do, what man wouldn't"

Dick slowly brings Barbra towards him and Barbra leans towards him, Dick softly wipes the tear from her cheek before gently moving his hand around the side of her face to bring her even closer, Barbra could feel her legs going weak at the knees, as they gently kissed.

"Huh umm" A cough is heard from by the door and Barbra quickly moves away from Dick and they both look at the door.

"Hope I'm not disturbing anything am I?" Bruce smiles as he walks towards the bed.

"No, no, I was um, just leaving, I will, see you later Dick" Barbra embarrassedly says as she walks out of the door, trying not to make eye contact with Bruce and at the same time, trying to hide her blushing cheeks.

"You two seem to be getting on… well"

Dick slightly smiles and looks at Bruce.

"She cares a great deal about you, you know"

"I know, and I do to"

A moment of awkward silence enters the room, but Bruce soon breaks the silence.

"How are you feeling?"

"Fine… what's a few ribs"

Dick hesitates for a few moments, pondering over the right thing to say "Look, Bruce, I… want to thank you for what you did for me, I wouldn't know where I would be right now if it wasn't for you"

"It's what I do"

"I know, but I haven't been much… well I've been"

"You don't have to explain yourself to me, it's in the past now"

"But I've been a total jerk to you, after everything you have ever done for me, I should have been a lost cause, but instead you took me in and cared for me like as though I was one of your own, and that was how I thanked you" He looks down, frustrated at the way he has acted in the past.

"You are family Dick, and no matter what you have done, you will always be and I will always be there for you" Bruce walks towards Dick and reassuringly puts his hand on his shoulder.

Dick looks up at Bruce, now instead of feeling the bitterness that until recently would have threatened to consume him, he feels content.

"You will be staying with us until you get better?"

Although it has been years since Dick and Bruce have spoken or have even seen each other, Dick still knows how to read Bruce's face and he can see in his eyes that he wants him to stay and softly smiles.

"Doesn't look like I have much of a choice do I?"

"I'll leave you to get some rest"

"Thanks again, Bruce"

Bruce nods his head and smiles at Dick as he closes the door behind him.


	22. Chapter 22

**Chapter Twenty- two**

"I do wish you would put a shirt on master Dick" Alfred sighs as he watches Dick focus on the space before him before he quickly leaps into action, running along the mat before doing four backward summersaults and leaping onto the bars with a handstand before landing neatly on the mat.

"And a perfect ten again, and the crowd goes wild for the unbeatable Dick Grayson aaaahhhh!" Dick dances around mimicking the sounds of a group of cheering fans.

"Please, you'll catch a death" Alfred again asks him as he hands Dick a shirt.

"Yes Alfred… right away Alfred"

"You seem to be better" Dick hears a voice coming down the stairs.

"Yes… and better than ever I may add" As he tenses his muscles in his upper arms.

"That well have to wait and see" Barbra laughs as Dick takes hold of her and swings her around before kissing her.

"I'm sure going to miss this cave again when I leave" He sighs as he looks around the dark cave at the many extraordinary things in it.

"When you go back to Bludahaven you mean?" She angrily says as she moves from Dick's arms.

"Barbra…"

"Well, why do you have to go back, there nothing there for you?"

"Things are complicated at the moment. Angel Lupo is dying and the jackals are all coming out of the woodwork vying to move in on his territory. Bludhaven's about to explode in the mother of all gang wars, I have explained this to you Barbra, it's not a matter of what I want no more, it's a matter what I have to do now…" Dick is interrupted by Bruce's deep voice coming down the stairs.

"Barbra, we need to go, suit up"

Barbra nods her head, ignoring what Dick was saying, as she walks past him, Dick looks at her, not knowing what to say, if there is anything to say… she knew that he would have to return to Bludahaven some day.

"Let me come too" Dick calls to Bruce as he looks towards his Nightwing suit which was now in a glass case, standing, proudly amongst the many Batman suits.

"No, not yet"

"But I'm ready Bruce, look at me, the Dr said I'm well and in good shape"

"You may think that your better but Dr Leslie also said it will take a few months for the bones to completely strengthen, meaning that you couldn't handle combat yet"

Dick bites his lip, trying not to say anything, as this is a similar situation that use to drive Robin mad when he was unable to go on one of the missions.

"Then let me help you from here at least, I'm not totally lame you know!"

"There's no need" He sharply replies before shutting the top of the Batmobile.

Barbra remains not to make eye contact with Dick and instead looks down at the control panels on the dash board until the roof is completely closed and knowing that Dick could not look in at the heavily tinted windows she looks at him, she could see the resentment in his face yet the sadness in his eyes as he looks down and away from the car, Barbra sighs, knowing that acting like this isn't going to make him stay, but it is the only way she can conceal her true emotions.

Dick watches as the Batmobile heads off into the night and then turns to the computer panel and slams his fist on the keyboard.

"Please master Dick" Alfred is all too aware of how Dick is feeling, as he has seen it all before, it was like one of these nights Robin, in his later years decided to disobey Batman and follow him… Alfred never saw Robin again, only the suit, when Batman brought it back to the cave that night and threw it on the floor with rage before wiping the blood from his face.

"He's treating me like a kid again, like although I don't have a clue of what is going on out there" He could feel the anger burning inside him and the bitterness against Batman reappearing again.

"I, know, but he is only thinking of your well being" Alfred uses the same old line, the line he use to use when he tried to calm Robin down when he was like this. Knowing what Alfred was trying to do, Dick turns around to Alfred and smiles.

"Where would I be without you hey Alf?"

"I would hate to think" He sarcastically adds.

"But I'm not Robin any more… I'm Nightwing"

"I know you are" Alfred sighs as he watches Dick take the suit, knowing to well he would be unable to convince him otherwise.


	23. Chapter 23

**Chapter Twenty-three**

"What's the situation" Batgirl asks as they arrive at there destination.

"Clay face has made another appearance, my guess he has come back to get some more of the cream which turned him into Clay face"

"Why would you come back to get more of the stuff which turned you into it clay in the first place?"

"Because that cream is the only thing now which can allow him to turn back to his normal self and others, not just Clay face"

"That's understandable then"

"Come on, and remember, Clay face could pose as any one, so always be aware"

They head towards the now securely locked lab through a gaping whole at the side of the building that Clay face made to gain access.

'Okay Barbra, he could be any one remember, just call Batman if you see anything suspicious' Batgirl repeats over and over as they separate to search the dark surroundings.

"Need a little help?" Batgirl jumps to hear the familiar voice to see Nightwing stood on top of the rails.

"Nightwing, what are you doing here" She shouts up at him as he jumps from the top level down, landing quietly in front of her.

"Couldn't let you have all the fun, no matter what the Bat says"

"He's only thinking of y…" Batgirl is hushed as Nightwing put his hand over her mouth and drags her into a shadow.

"What the…" Barbra whispers to him angrily, but Nightwing puts his finger up to her lips to shush her, Barbra looks up at him, unaware to him she watched him closely, from there crouched position, with Nightwing's arms wrapped around her, she could see him gazing around the laboratory, breathing heavily as he was in deep concentration, readying himself, she looks at him and sees only Nightwing there, not the kind, loving Dick that she fell in love with, just this toughened vigilante that only cares about the goals and what needs to be done.

Nightwing points over to another room, separated by a glass wall. Barbra tries to focus at where he is pointing, there, lurking in the darkness, was Clay face.

Batgirl's heart starts thumping, she couldn't stand the silence, nothing could be heard around them, all she could do was watch the silent mass moving slowly around the empty room, she fears what will happen if he spots them, how quickly this beast could actually move. She moves closer into Nightwing's chest and takes holds of him for some comfort and protection.

Nightwing hesitates at the way Batgirl was acting and looks down towards her to see her holding onto him like a terrified child, he could feel he heart thumping against his chest, Nightwing's sharp glare soon turned back to Dick's kind, caring eyes as he thinks to himself, poor Barbra, why is she here? She shouldn't be here, she is not cut out to live her life like this, why has Batman again allowed another innocent civilian take matters into their own hands? Barbra had no need to become Batgirl, she has not lost some one close to her in a tragic accident that could have been prevented if the murderers were locked up, in the same way his family was instantly taken from him.

But he soon turns back to the mission at hand, knowing that Batgirl would be unable to do this by herself, he knows that he needs to make the moves.

"Wait here and don't call Batman until I say so" He firmly whispers to her as he removes her arms from around him.

"No, Nightwing wait, this is my mission" She hesitantly replies, although knowing that she would not be able to do this alone, but Nightwing was already gone, she looks towards where Clay face was and spots Nightwing in the room with him, moving stealthily behind one of the lab desks.

"Batgirl to Batman… I've spotted Clay face, he's in the far west side of the lab but Nightwing is here, I repeat Nightwing is here … over" She quietly whispers into her COM link to Batman, knowing that she did exactly what she was told not to do by Nightwing, but she was on Batman's mission and was under his rules, not his.

"I'm on my way" Batman shakes his head, angry at Nightwing's disobedience.

Nightwing moves silently closer towards Clay face, he can hear him wheezing as he searches the room for what he has come for, Nightwing looks around for anything he can use to his advantage and spots a frayed live electrical wire that Clay face must of broke when he knocked down the wall to gain access. He carefully plans his next move but his concentration is broken as he spots Batman quickly entering the room.

"No!" He says out loud to himself, but before he has chance to do any thing more, the table from which he was hiding smashes in two, he quickly rolls to the side and put himself in the brace position to protect himself from the pieces of debris that splintered across the room, he quickly glances up just in time to see Clay faces arm turn into a large blade and manages to dive out of the way before the blade hits the floor with devastating results. Nightwing continues to dives from Clay faces quick moving arms, which shot from any direction he wishes them to turn, struggling to find the opportunity to grab the live wires to stun him.

He manages to get this opportunity as Clay face wedges his arm in one of the walls, Nightwing jumps to his feet but before he could reach the wires, he is stopped in his tracks by Batman who beats him to the wires and shoves them into Clay faces back, the currents quickly charges through Clay faces body and knock him out.

"I had the situation under control!" Nightwing shouts at Batman as he breaths heavily.

"You completely ignored what I told you to do!" Batman thunderous voice echoes through the now trashed laboratory, Nightwing could see the anger in his face, he felt although he was Robin again, the naive teenager who was unable to defend himself in these kinds of situations.

"I told you… I had th…" Nightwing slowly replies, trying to maintain his temper but was soon interrupted

"I heard what you said, and it looked to me as though you didn't have it under control, you were going to get yourself almost killed again and I had to be the one to come and save you!"

"I DO NOT NEED SAVING!" Nightwing roars at Batman as he punches through the glass wall.

"But do you know who needed saving?" Nightwing's eyes became like steel, visible fury shooting forth from them in an almost demonic fashion at Batman.

Batman stares at Nightwing, knowing that what Nightwing was about to say, they both swore they would never speak of again "Nightwing no" He deeply replies, his jaw inadvertently twitching with rage. But Nightwing disregards Batman's command.

"Jason… where were you when the Joker was beating Jason to death then? You swore that you were never going to let anything else like that ever happen again, that you were never going to let another innocent person get involved like that, but that is exactly what will happened with her!" Nightwing shouts at Batman at he points over to Batgirl, fixing his eyes to Batman's not being able to read any of his emotions that he us to be able to do so well.

"I know what I'm doing Nightwing, I want to do this and I would have done it with or without his help" Batgirl quietly answers, fearful of Nightwing's temper.

"You think you want this, but you don't, you don't know him like I do… he manipulates, he pulls strings… he'll do anything to get what he wants… even if it means the death of his partner!"

"Shut up!" Batman thunders before leaping towards Nightwing and punching him to the floor, unable to control the anger that had consumed him, in the same way it had with Robin, those many years ago.

"Batman no! stop it!" Barbra helplessly pleads to him as she tries to pull him off Nightwing.

At that split second Batman regains his composure and looks down at Nightwing, who just sat up and glared at Batman as he wiped the trickle of blood from his mouth and nose. Batman turns away, ashamed at what he has done… not even the Joker himself has ever managed to make Batman snap like that, let alone someone that he cares so much about, but after all Nightwing knows exactly how to pierce his well-shielded heart, only too well.

"What the hell is going on" Batgirl shouts, confused.

"He's wanted to do this for some time now, he thought he had control of his temper, but obviously he hasn't" Nightwing replies as he walks out of the room.

"Nightwing… wait" Batgirl takes hold of his arm, she can see how hurt they both are but are unable to show their true feeling, except only through violence.

"Just leave me alone… both of you" He sharply jeers his arm away from Batgirl and continues to walk out of the door, leaving Batgirl standing there looking towards this man that she has never seen before.

When Nightwing is out of the lab he stops to look at the injury of his hand, he analyses the wound before pulling out a large piece of glass from the cut and throwing the bloodied piece to the ground, he holds his hand and looks into the night sky before heading into the darkness alone.

"Dick wait" Barbra pleads as she runs after him, he hesitates at the sound of her voice, but continues to walk, yet allowing her time to catch-up.

"What is going on, I don't understand, you two were the greatest, why does it have to end like this, there must be another way!?"

"There obviously isn't… it's just not meant to be, there's just too much past now to just wipe the slate clean"

"Will I ever know what has happened between you two?" Barbra desperately tries to find out what has happened in the un-mentionable past so that maybe she can help to fix things.

"That's up to him, it's just… things change…. I've changed, more than I thought" He again turns to leave but is stopped by Barbra's soft touch.

"Then… does this mean that we too aren't meant to be?" Barbra's voice quivers.

Dick turns to look at Barbra, he can see the sadness in her face.

"…Come with me" Dick takes hold of her hands.

"What… where?" Barbra asks confused

"Bludahaven … I definitely have nothing to stay for here for now, only you… We could have a great life there, just us, we'll make a real go at it, I promise"

Barbra's happiness grows inside her, now she truly knows how much he loves her, that he was shouting because he is afraid of what might happen to her, what dangers she might entail., it was also the first time that she had seen the Dick that she loves tonight. Her first response was yes, yet she thinks of her father, Commissioner Gordon who had only recently lost his wife and knows how unbearable it would be if he loses his only daughter, she could not do that to her father, even if it does mean losing the man that she loves.

"I…. I cant" Tears rolling down her face as she hesitantly answers his question, Dick pauses for a moment, thinking of his answer to her response.

"Well… then I guess it isn't" He tries to hold back the tears, but is unable to when Barbra throws herself at him and sobs into his protective chest, Dick wraps his arms around her and smells her sweet vanilla perfume for the last time. They stay embraced for a moment before they both reluctantly release each other.

"I'm sorry" Barbra whispers.

"So am I" Dick responds as he gets onto his motorbike and starts up the engine. He stares up towards the factory and instantly spots Batman's dark figure, standing at the window, watching his every move before he quickly speeds off down the long entrance to the factory until neither Batman nor Batgirl could see him.

Batman then looks at Batgirl, weeping heavily into her hands, her tears mixing with that of the heaving rain drenching everything in sight. Batman turns around and knocks old science apparatus off the nearest desks, as it was the only way he could release the anger inside of him as he has again lost his one true partner… Robin.

**The End**

45


End file.
